inazuma_elevenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Spezialtechniken
center|640pxSpezialtechniken (必殺技, Hissatsu-waza, wtl. Killer-Techniken) sind, neben den fußballtypischen Aktionen, besondere Techniken, die sich in vier Kategorien unterteilen lassen. In den Spielen kostet jede Technik Technikpunkte, daher will ihr Einsatz gut überlegt sein. Kategorien Folgende vier Kategorien unterscheidet man: *Schuss *Dribbel *Abwehr *Torhüter Neben ihren eigentlichen Techniken, die zu ihrem Typ passen, können Spieler häufig auch andere Techniken lernen. Ein Stürmer sollte neben Schuss- auch Dribbel-Techniken beherrschen, um den Ball gegen Verteidiger zu behaupten. Auch eine Verteidigungs-Technik kann sinnvoll sein, um den Ball selbst zu erobern, statt auf Mitspieler angewiesen zu sein. Verteidiger brauchen keine Schüsse, wenn sie nicht als Stürmer eingesetzt werden. Ein Torwart braucht dagegen fast nur Torhüter-Techniken. Spielt er aber abhängig von eurern Anweisungen aktiv mit und rennt aus dem Tor, um dem gegnerischen Stürmer den Ball abzunehmen, kann man ihm auch eine Verteidigungs-Technik beibringen. Elemente Die Techniken sind stärker, wenn sie den gleichen Elementen wie dem ausführenden Spieler entsprechen. Die Vor- und Nachteile der Typen können sie zusätzlich stärken oder schwächen. So sind Holz-Techniken bei einem Holz-Spieler effektiver. Gegen Wind-Spieler sind sie besonders wirksam, Feuer-Spieler können sie damit aber kaum schlagen. Hier kann es sinnvoll sein, dem Holz-Spieler eine Erde-Technik beizubringen, sofern dies möglich ist. Technikpunkte (TP) Jede Spezialtechnik verbraucht Technikpunkte, die jeder Spieler besitzt. Es hängt jedoch vom Spieler ab, wieviel davon er im Vergleich zu anderen Spielern auf gleichem Level hat. Je stärker die Technik, desto mehr Technikpunkte werden zur Ausführung benötigt. Es ist daher unbedingt ratsam, die Techniken mit dem Potenzial des Spielers zu vergleichen. Bringt man einem Spieler nur starke Techniken bei, gewinnt er zwar fast jedes Duell, hat aber bald keine TP mehr und muss ausgewechselt werden. Setzt er aber eher Techniken mit wenig TP-Verbrauch ein, kann er länger durchhalten, scheitert aber an Spielern mit stärkeren Spezialtechniken. Weiterentwicklung Inazuma Eleven 2 Seit Inazuma Eleven 2 können Spezialtechniken durch wiederholten, erfolgreichen Einsatz einen Level aufsteigen und so effektiver werden. "Normale" Techniken können von +1 bis +2 verbessert werden. Techniken mit "L1" (Level 1) können dagegen bis L5 trainiert werden, sind allerdings sehr selten. Inazuma Eleven 3 Seit Inazuma Eleven 3 gibt es noch die zusätzliche Entwicklung von "Normal" zu V2 (Version 2) und dann zu V3. Inazuma Eleven GO right|thumb|250px|Das Levelsystem in Inazuma Eleven GO In Inazuma Eleven GO können sich außerdem Techniken von +2 zu +2X entwickeln. Einige andere Techniken können sich von +2 zusätzlich noch zu +2Y, sowie andere Techniken noch zu +2Z weiterentwickeln. Die V-Techniken gehen noch einen Schritt weiter zur V4 und können sich dann noch zusätzlich zu A, S oder Z entwickeln. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy gibt es einige Umwege für die Weiterentwicklungen. Nach +2 Techniken kommt "Baku" (wtl. Explosion), gefolgt von +2X, +2Y oder +2Z, sowie der neuen Entwicklung "Kami" (wtl. Gott). Eine L5-Technik kann sich zudem zu "GO" entwickeln und eine V4-Technik, die zu einer "A", "S" oder "Z" wurde, kann zu einer "∞" ''(jap. Infinity, wtl. Unendlichkeit)-''Technik werden. Übersicht über Entwicklungen Technik → Technik +1 → Technik +2 Spezialtechniken mit +1 oder +2 sind die Normalen oder auch Schwächsten. Technik → Technik V2 → Technik V3 Spezialtechniken mit V2 oder V3 sind die erweiterten oder auch besseren Spezialtechniken. Technik → Technik L2 → Technik L3 → Technik L4 → Technik L5 Spezialtechniken die von Normal bis L5 gehen, sind die besten Techniken. Beispiel Feuertornado entwickelt sich bis zu Feuertornado +2, Ewiger Eiswind entwickelt sich bis zu Ewiger Eiswind V3, Wolfsgeheul entwickelt sich bis zu L5. Meistens kann man die Stärke einer Technik sogar an den Kosten der TP erkennen. Feuertornado - TP Kosten: 25 (Normal/schwach) Ewiger Eiswind - TP Kosten: 37 (erweitert/besser) Wolfsgeheul - TP Kosten: 52 (am besten) Liste Schusstechniken Inazuma Eleven *100-Kick-Schuss *Aufpraller *Blendschuss *Blitzausbruch *Blitztrampolin *Dragonball *Dragontornado *Drehschuss *Dunkeltornado *Dunkler Phönix *Dynamitschuss *Falkenflug *Feuertornado *Feuervogel *Frostball *Galaxie-Schuss *Geisterschuss *Granatenschuss *Göttliche Weisheit *Göttlicher Pfeil *Kaiserpinguin II *Kombischuss *Kometenball *Kondorattacke *Kreuzpass *Kung-Fu-Kopfball *Meteor-Attacke *Multischuss *Phönix *Raketenschuss *Rolltritt *Schlammball *Schlangenschuss *Spiralschuss *Superblitz *Superrollball *Supertrampolin *Tarzanschuss *Telepathie *Todesdreieck *Tor der Götter *Tornado rückwärts *Totalschlag *Zwergdrache *Z-Dreieck Inazuma Eleven 2 *200-Kick-Schuss *Adlerflug *Astro-Knaller *Ballballerei *Dimensionstor *Doppeldreher *Doppelspitze *Doppelstern *Doppeltornado *Doppeltritt *Drachenjäger *Dreifach-Drücker *Eisiger Wyvern *Ewiger Eiswind *Falterschuss *Feuerdrache *Feuersturm *Feuriger Eiswind *Funkensprung *Gaia-Stern *Gewitterengel *Hau-die-Pille *Hyper-Hacke *Kaiserpinguin I *Kombischuss F *Kreuzfeuer *Magisches Haupt *Meteorklinge *Nordlichter *Planetenball *Nova-Galaxie *Powersurfer *Prismenbogen *Protonenstrahl *Rosenkavalier *Saltokopfball *Schlossbrecher *Shaolin Attacke *Sonnenwind *Space-Pinguin *Superbrille *Supernova *Todesdreieck II *Tri-Pegasus *Turnerbombe *Wolfsgeheul *Wyvernball Inazuma Eleven 3 *Astro-Walze *Aurora *Ballschleuder *Chaos-Kracher *Der Orkan *Der Taifun *Donnerbestie *Drachenodem *Dunkle Materie *Eiffel Drive *Excalibur *Fenriswolf *Feuerdreher *Feuerspirale *Feuerwelle *Heldenschuss *Jadetiger *Kanonenschuss *Kaiserpinguin III *Kaiserpinguin X *Kartenschuss *Kieferkracher *Megalodon *Megatrampolin *Multi-Pinguin *Multi-Todesdreieck *Paladins Wucht *Planetenhagel *Rallye-Raser *Ramba-Samba *Saltoknaller X *Scharfschuss *Schattenhagel *Schattenspeer *Schattensturm *Schwerthagel *Tigersturm *Trugschuss *Urknall *Zwielicht Inazuma Eleven GO *Antikosmos *Avalon-Attacke *Ballistenbomber *Bushin-Klingen *Dämonenpfeile *Donnerklaue *Drachenschweif *Eisfeuer-Lanze *Eiszapfenstreich *Feuerpfeil *Feuertornado DD *Flamberge *Flugfisch-Finale *Fortissimo *Lanzenstich *Hitzkopfball *Hurrikan-Hammer *Hyper-Harmonie *Irrlicht-Inferno *Kaiserpinguin VII *Katana-Kick *Knallfrosch *Kobra-Kanone *Lux Excalibur *Magma-Bögen *Pegasusfaust *Omni-Vernichter *Onyx-Schwinge *Optimalparabel *Raptorklinge *Richterbeil *Roch and Roll *Schach und Matt *Schallmauer-Schock *Schall-Schraube *Schattenakrobat *Schattenschlag *Schneesturm-Leopard *Schwarze Asche *Seifenblasenbombe *Solaris-Trio *Sonnenglut *Trickkiste *Triton-Torpedo *Tyranno-Torpedo *Weißer Odem *Zero Magnum *ZZ-Dreieck Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Bouncer Rabbit *Beast Lord *Big Bang Slash *Athena Assault *Chaos Meteor *Dead Future *Dimension Storm *Disaster Break *Double Shot *Dragon Blaster *Extreme Rabbit *Feuertornado TC *Floral Despair *Gamma Strike *Gauss Shot *Gear Drive *Gigaton Head *Glorious Ray *God Wind *Great Blaster *Great Max na Ore *Heart Rapier *Hinawa Bullet *Houou Rekka *Kiku Ichimonji *Kodai no Kiba *Last Death Zone *Love Arrow *Mangetsu Rush *Mortal Smash *Ogre Blade *Omega Attack *Ouja no Kiba *Plasma Ball *Red Prison *Saikyou Eleven Hadou *Setsuna Boost *Shadow Leg *Shellbit Burst *Souhi Yuuseidan *Sparkle Wave *Spinning Transam *Spring Arrow *Sunshine Storm *Tenchi Raimei *The Monsters *Vampire Lord *Yakimochi Screw Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane *Bicycle Sword *Black Dawn *Bubble Boil *Dead Straight *Dust Javelin *Galactica Fall *Gigant Vine *Gold Fever *Injection *Ivory Crash *Kabuki Break *Kazangan *Kazanrai *Kyoubou Head *Magic Amp *Mermaid Smash *Oil Rush *Orbital Drive *Parkour Attack *Rapid Fire *Royal Heart Shot *Scream of Eden *Stargazer *The Earth ∞ Dribbeltechniken Inazuma Eleven 1 *Affendreher *Balance-Clown *Ballzauber *Doppelrolle *Drachenwirbel *Durchbrecher *Feuerdribbling *Fluch *Giftnebel *Himmelsstunde *Illusionsball *Konfusion *Maulwurfsdribbling *Mondsalto *Multidribbling *Orkangrätsche *Powerkugel *Spiegelung *Sturmgrätsche *Superscan *Tempospurt *Turbogleiter *Wirbelschraube *Zickzack-Funken Inazuma Eleven 2 *Phantomdribbling *Matrixfinte *Feuerspurt *Doppelstürmer *Aurora-Dribbling *Solo-Doppelpass *Ballonball *Paarungstanz *Kugeltänzer *Durchbrecher II *Dreispurt *Blitzspurt *Tango *Maulwurfsfinte *Orkannebel *Warp-Tunnel *Meteorbomber *Sternenkreuzer *Bändertanz *Riesenfächer *Flammenring *Wasserring Inazuma Eleven 3 *Absatzkick *Himmelsbote *Unheilsbote *Saltobombe *Durchbrecher III *Doppelvortex *Tanz des Aeolus *Windreiter *Kartenklatsche *Turbotöle *Flipper-Kicker *Flunkerfinte *Ikarus *Kängurutritt *Torero-Finte *Das U-Boot *Mondfinte Inazuma Eleven GO *Akrobaten-Twist *Bumerang-Lupfer *Cyber-Dribbler *Durchstarter *Eisenfaust-Sprint *Fersengeld *Feuersense *Feuersichel *Frostwelle *Fulmina-Sprint *Harmoniebombe *Himmelstanz *Königsklaue *Kometen-Combo *Kupferdrache *Luftikus *Monstermondball *Pantheon-Crescendo *Pegasus-Schock *Rabenkralle *Stachapult *Stempel-Stampfer *Tetravolt *Wasserwalzer *Windhaken *X-Zirkel Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chono Stone *Aggressive Beat *All Delete *Bungee Thrust *Burning Edge *Decoy Release *Demon's Bolt *Kazaana Drive *Kurushio Ride *Linear Drive *Muei Souha *Ou no Tsurugi *Shadow Sword *Shippuujinrai *Sky Walk *Soyoyagi Step *Spark Edge Dribble *Spinning Upper *Storm Zone *Tempest *Transmove *Tsubame Gaeshi *Tsumuji no Yaiba Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *Asokoni UFO *Atlas Sword *Beautiful Hoop *Death Scythe Low *Desert Drift *Diffuse Chord *Dig Through *Doukasen *Hologram Rock *Jack Knife *Konoha Rendezvous *Liquid Flow *Magma Carpet *Mushroom Hop *Ora Ora Mench *Psychic Bow *Shiny Feather *Silk Road *Z Slash Verteidigungstechniken Inazuma Eleven 1 *Megabeben *Orkanpfeil *Durchschuss *Richterspruch *Ballernte *Schattenattacke *Zyklon *Spinnennetz *Kehrseitling *Erdbeben *Die Mauer *Superscan *Klingenangriff *Kampfstier *Drehabblocker *Fintenball *Geisterzorn *Blitz-Stibitzer *Doppelgänger *Spulendreher *Defensivstreich *Sumostampfer Inazuma Eleven 2 *Sternschnuppe *Eislauf-Block *Multidefensive *Akrobatenblock *Schwerkraftblock *Der Turm *Photonenblitz *Schwerkraftmauer *Doppelfeuer *Riesenpirouette *Bombenidee *Vulkanblocker *Superstampfer *Planetenwurf *Raster-Blaster *Doppelwirbel *Tunnelgrätsche *Flammentänzer *Asteroidengürtel *Teamschild *Sprengmeister *Gigabeben *Walze *Power-Duft *Feuergrätsche *Walkampf *Windhose *Expresszug *Eisgrätsche *Magische Wand *Perfekter Turm Inazuma Eleven 3 *Buschfalle *Der Berg *Eisenwall *Eisgefängnis *Engelsreich *Erdreich *Erdstoß *Feuerzirkel *Flickflackattacke *Gruselfratze *Jo-Jo-Ball *Monolith-Blocker *Rammbock *Saugstauber *Schädelblocker *Steingefängnis *Wüstenwind *Zickzack-Flamme Inazuma Eleven GO *Atlantisdamm *Bleigewitter *Dampflok *Die Große Mauer *Digi-Scan *Doppelfalle *Dunstwirbel *Duo-Katapult *Ekto-Angler *Energienetz *Finale Furioso *Jumbo-Presse *Kartentrick *Kosmo-Konfusion *Mahlstrom *Meister Megastark *Monsterkneifer *Nebelschleier *Orca-Klatsche *Phantomschritt *Sonnenstrahler *Sturmball *Sturmramme *Titanenschlag *Wirbelsprint Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Asterisk Rock *Blitz Bridge *Coil Upper *Deep Jungle *Fractal House *Grand Sweeper *Hunting Lance *Ichiyajou *Kirakira Illusion *Kodai no Tsubasa *Kourin no Ya *La Flamme *Magical Flower *Magnet Draw *Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi *Muei Ranbu *Mystic Thorn *Okehazama Wall *Screwdriver *Seiken Kikkouha *Shadow Guard *Sky Tree Fall *Tenkuu no Mai *Valkyrie Flag *Wonder Trap Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *Death Scythe Middle *Defense Houteishiki *Dig Up *Einsatz *Fatal Lift *Footwork Draw *Judgement Ray *Konoha Rendezvous *Konoha Roll *Phalanx *Rock Hammer *Rolling Cutter *Stealth Walk *Tentacle Hold *Trace Press *Volcanic Fly *Waterfall *Willy Willy *Winning Logic Torhütertechniken Inazuma Eleven *Druckschlag *Endlosmauer *Explosivschlag *Feuerschlag *Gigantenmauer *Gleittor *Härteblock *Himmelshand *Holzfällerschlag *Klingenhüter *Konterabwehr *Kraftfeld *Kraftschild *Magische Hand *Multiblocker *Raketenschlag *Sturmwind *Synchrontritt *Tornadofänger *Totalpowerschild *Trippelabwehr *Tsunamimauer *Wildnis-Kralle *Wirbel *Verzerrspirale Inazuma Eleven 2 *Unendliche Hand *Fänger im Rücken *Heißblut-Kopfball *Nordlicht-Sperre *Tischplatte *Feuerspucker *Fangzahn-Fänger *Bohrexperte *Krallenschlitzer *Synchrontritt *Doppelrakete *Blütenhüter *Tortaucher *Dreifach-Hand *Vortexfänger *Schutzwand *Wurmloch *Raum-Zeit-Mauer *Dreiecksnetz *Magische Faust *Brennende Fäuste *Eisige Faust Inazuma Eleven 3 *1000 Volt *Aufwärtshaken *Ballspalter *Das Kolosseum *Das schwarze Loch *Dämonische Hand *Defensiv-Capoeira *Deflektorschlag *Der Stich *Elektrogitter *Faust des Zorns *Feuerfäuste *Himmelsfänger *Himmelshand X *Himmelsportal *Hochspannung *Kartenmauer *Lasergitter *Multihand *Pazifikwall *Omegahand *Seelenhand *Spinnenzange *Wüstensturm Inazuma Eleven GO *Anker-Angler *Echojäger *Eiskristallschild *Flammengriff *Gaias Hände *Gigantenzange *Glücksritter *Himmelshand V *Hadeszorn *Inferno-Hand *Königsfeuer *Lederschredder *Meteo-Block *Penta-Stern *Pyrosphäre *Saltostampfer *Schattenklaue *Schwarzbogen *Schwerkraft-Stopp *Titanenschild *Topspin-Haken *Turbo-Combo *Überirdische Hand *Viperbiss Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Abareguruma *Beam Kobushi *Buttobi Punch *Destiny Cloud *Doon Shout *Excellent Breast *Gigabyte Screw *Himmelshand W *Gyro Saving *Hisshou! Gamusharan *Kogetsu Juujishou *Penguin The Hand *Rejection *Reverse World *Sand Cutter *Shadow Hand *Shikigami Lines *Shining Hole *Taikoku Ouka Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *Aqua Breath *Big Mouth *Castle Gate *Crocodile Fang *Dry Blow *Gekirin Dunk *Ginga Rocket *Killer Elbow *Rebound Layer *Rising Slash *Sacrifice *Sand Knock *Twist Reach *Volcano Head *Wild Dunk Trivia *Es gibt eine Test-Spezialtechnik in Inazuma Eleven 3 namens "Dummy", welche man nur durch Cheat Codes erhalten kann. en:Hissatsu Technique Kategorie:Spielelemente Kategorie:Liste